Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Let Down Your Hair
by Geekdirectioner
Summary: Re-write of my first story. Rapunzel is the daughter of Killian Jones (AKA Captain Hook). After a fight with her dad over a boy from Neverland, Regina seizes the opportunity to steal away Rapunzel, and Rapunzel had been locked up ever since. When she finally escapes, however, she finds she's in a different place now. And this place is called Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

_**Hey guys! So, of you've ever read my stories, then you'd know that I have tried writing a fanfic for Once Upon A Time before, but deleted the story. I did because I didn't really like the chapters I had been writing and felt it needed some work. I'm going with the same theme, so don't worry about that. I have finished watching the last season and I hope you enjoy reading this! And also, please review. If you don't tell me how you like my story, I won't continue it 0_0 Also, when Killian explains the sword fight, I don't own what he says. It does NOT belong to me. **_

Chapter #1: And it started with Naveen...

A young teenage girl the age of 13 walked along the top of the bow of her father's ship. Who was this girl? Naveen Jones. Yes, you may ask: her father is Killian Jones? And that would also be correct as well.

Her mother had been a princess, Princess Nadia. Her brother had been Prince Charming, her father, a king. Her father didn't like the fact that Nadia was in love with a pirate, and it outraged him when he found out about their daughter, Naveen. To punish his daughter, he sent out an armada to kill the beautiful Nadia. Naveen had seen her mother killed in front of her doe-like eyes at the age of 4, and Naveen had never recovered. She still had her father, yes, but he acted like he didn't care about her anymore. And sadly, Naveen knew this.

Naveen was the only female among the Jolly Roger, well, she never used to be alone. There used to be another woman among the ship, but she was killed by Rumpledstiltskin. Naveen never really did like her, but of course, she acknowledged her father's "woman". Naveen was also called a nickname instead of Naveen, which was Rapunzel. The reason? Naveen, or Rapunzel, had long, very long, brown hair. Her hair was the length of her body now, and it kept growing more and more. She always kept her hair braided back, only taking it out sometimes. Her eyes were just like her father's; a creamy blue color, with an icy depth. Her features were soft, along with her skin. Naveen wore an all black outfit, like her father, and the outfit consisted of a jacket with chrome buttons on the sides, a corset with a belt over a red vest, and a skirt made of leather over a pair of black tights. Her black pirate boots were molded to her feet and went to her ankles.

She continued walking along the ship, her boots clicking, when she noticed an island coming into view. Interested in it, she ran over to the helm of the ship, where her father was steering the ship.

" Captain," she said in soft voice. He turned around.

" I told you, you don't have to call me that," Hook replied, turning back to the wheel. She ignored his remark.

" Where are we headed?" she asked.

" Neverland," he said simply. Rapunzel gasped softly.

" But that's where Baelfire was taken..." she trailed off. Killian turned around and replied," I know."

She shut her mouth and stood beside him. " You never did teach me how to steer the ship," she mumbled. He snorted a laugh.

" You? Drive the Jolly Roger? I don't think so," Killian laughed.

" Come on! You told me you'd teach me how! You taught Baelfire..." Rapunzel mumbled, running her fingers over the marks Killian had made when he had shown Baelfire how to steer the ship. He sighed.

" You're just like your mother. Very demanding," Killian said, looking at his daughter. Rapunzel was happy she was talking to her dad, since he never really talked to her a lot.

" Come on. You promised. And I know you; you are a man of your word," Rapunzel stated, placing her hands on her hips," If you don't keep that promise, I will add another marking to the bowsprit."

His face dropped slightly." You wouldn't."

" My name is already carved on it," Rapunzel smirked.

" Fine. But no more vandalizing the Jolly roger." Rapunzel smiled at her success and Killian moved over so she could also guide the ship. Killian used his hook to carve an "S" and "N" onto the wood by the helm. He also added an "E" and "W", and Rapunzel knew it was a compass.

" The trick is to follow north at all times. Guiding a ship isn't very hard, Naveen. Make sure to make wide turns and don't turn the wheel completely around. And always pay attention to what's in front of you," Killian explained," Now try to turn North-East towards Neverland."

Naveen placed her hands onto the top of the helm and made a wide turn. The ship turned with ease closer towards the island.

" See? It's not hard. You have a lot more to learn, dearie," Killian said, patting her shoulder. Rapunzel smiled. She could tell her father was having a good day.

" Smee," Killian called," come guide the ship for me. I need to teach Naveen how to do something."

" Yes captain," Smee replied, running over and steering the ship. Killian turned to Rapunzel.

" I'm going to teach you how to sword fight," Killian stated more as a fact than an opinion.

" Finally," Rapunzel replied," I've been waiting for five years to learn!"

Killian smiled and guided the way down to the main deck, grabbing two swords along the way. He handed one to Rapunzel and stood in front of her.

" We will be setting foot on Neverland soon. You know what that place is like. It's horrible. So, if trouble stands in your way, you will need to know how to fight off anybody," Killian explained. Rapunzel nodded, leaning against her sword.

" Draw your sword before you engage. It takes longer to draw a sword than it does to get hit. On the other hand, if your sword and scabbard are suitable for a quick draw, and you practice, this can be a great surprise attack," Killian began," Balance, keep your body balanced so you can strike or parry without being hit. Always have your feet shoulder wide and when you move, move so your legs spread apart. Never have your feet close to each other. Hold your sword so you can handle it with ease. Watch your opponent's movements and learn when he moves in to attack and launch a preemptive strike. Be quick. When you parry you keep the blade close to you so you don't stretch out to block and always try to counter your opponents attack. Your footing and proper foot placement is key for balance. The more of the sole of your foot touches the ground the more grounded you are giving you greater strength in your attacks. To keep your balance try to slide your feet rather then lift them up and stepping. Leaning forward lifting up your heel also reduces your grounding so be cautious with how your feet are placed and used during each strike because you give great opportunity for your opponent to knock you over. Keep your posture straight and your chest and torso forward which will keep you from losing your balance during your swings and allows you to avoid with a simple twist any blows with ease rather then having your torso turned sideways locking yourself to only be able to evade an attack in only one direction."

Rapunzel nodded, trying to soak everything in. " Also, **engage with care**. If you charge in recklessly, especially against a trained fighter, he may just wait and let you impale yourself on his sword. By engaging carefully, you are able to maintain control and focus at all times. This also will allow your best defense which most of the time is just sidestepping your opponents attack potentially saving your life and allowing the opening for your winning blow. Dodging works extremely well in a open space or if you're quick, an indoor area."

Rapunzel was paying close attention to how his example went. "Make sure to have a strong defense. Missing one block or parry can be fatal, so protect yourself well. Maintain your sword in a position that runs from the bottom of your torso to the top of your head. This is a middle position, suitable for any skill level, that will enable you to respond to an attack with reasonable speed, and also gives you many angles for your own strikes. ALWAYS keep your weapon ready. Generally, your sword should be extended a comfortable distance away from your body, and toward your opponent's throat, or perhaps his eye. This is referred to as putting him "on point". It serves as a ward against an opponent and can be quite intimidating, especially to an inexperienced fighter.

" Keep your elbows bent, and close to your body. An inexperienced fighter tends to stretch out his arms in order to keep his opponent further off, but this will hurt your ability to thrust and parry quickly. Extend your sword towards your opponent, not your arms," Killian explained, looking to see if his daughter was listening. He chuckled when he saw her doing a karate-type move with the sword.

" Naveen," he said. She froze in mid-slash, looking at him. " Never loose your attention on your opponent. It's a good way to lose a battle." She flushed and settled down.

" But anyways, remain calm and confident. Poise can decide a fight as surely as the sword, and is an effective stratagem. If you are nervous or frightened, your opponent may try to take advantage of your lack of confidence and attempt to goad you into making a fatal mistake. Cool warriors tend to make others wary, or even unsettled. You may also choose to show aggressiveness and intimidate your opponent instead, or even pretend to be scared, in the hope of lulling your enemy into making a fatal error. The most important thing once the fight begins is to find the flow of battle and attempt to control it. This is just a fancy way of summing everything else in this article up in one sentence but its very important in it's own right too. If you succeed in finding the flow and controlling it you have a very good chance of almost directly influencing the entire fight directly through you actions. It is a difficult concept to grasp but try the next time you spar during practice. Find the patterns and flow from one move to the next and try to control your opponent. It takes many years and lots of practice to accomplish this but if you do this then the battle is already half use unnecessary flourishes simply for effect for example do not spin in a circle as this leaves your back open to blows. Unless you are dueling a novice, such moves serve no practical purpose. Against a novice however, flourishes can be used only from a distance for intimidation," he finished," Now, here's the fun part. Let's duel."

Rapunzel gulped. She knew her father was known for winning many sword fights. Rapunzel took a nice stance with her feet shoulder wide, feet balanced carefully. She drew her sword from her side and relaxed her arms and kept calm, just as Killian had told her. Killian did the same and held his sword out. Naveen did the same.

" And...begin!" Killian yelled. In a flash, clanking metal was sounding throughout the deck along with the grunts of Naveen trying to win the battle. Most of the crew came to watch their duel, and so far, Killian was winning. Naveen was strong to last a long fight, but Killian was smarter than Naveen.

He used the sword to trip her feet, and she fell with a yelp to the ground. She looked up at Killian, who was smirking with pride.

" You'll get better," he said, " You may be like your mother, but you have my fighting skills." And with that, he walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2: Neverland and James

" LAND HO!" Mr. Smee yelled as we reached the dock of Neverland. Rapunzel sighed and stood up from where she had been knocked over and looked over the land. It was day-time and the sand was clean and looked white. A deep forest covered most of the land, and Naveen could see many eyes peeking at the ship from the forest. She shuttered slightly as she walked out onto the deck.

Everyone else had gone somewhere deep into the forest, and Naveen was left alone. She gripped her mother's old necklace, which happened to be an old dabloon, and Rapunzel began to walk into the forest. Soon enough, though, she had gotten lost somewhere in the depths of the forest.

" No," Naveen groaned, plopping down on the ground. She was sitting on a cliff over a majestic waterfall. Curiousity got the better of her, and she got on her hands and knees and looked down at it. Naveen didn't realize a boy wandering around in the woods behind her, trying to get a better look.

Suddenly, Naveen's hand slippfed from the edge of the hill, and she nearly fell down. Expecting to land in the water, Naveen closed her eyes and waited to crash into the water. Instead of that actually happening, Naveen felt someone quickly wrap their arms around her and pull her up. She reopened her eyes to see who saved her. The person let go of her waist and stepped back.

The boy was wearing old clothes, the kind from the real world. The boy looked around seventeen. He had brown eyes that were the color of tree bark on an oak tree, with shaggy brown hair that was straight. His face was more sharp than soft, but either way, Naveen thought he was beautiful. He grabbed her arm quickly and said," What are you doing up here? Haven't you ever heard of Peter Pan?"

" Yes...I-I ended up here because I got lost...I'm sorry..." Naveen quietly replied. He let go of her arm.

" Of course you were...no one would be brave enough to come all the way up here," he said," But you really should've been careful on the hill like that." Naveen nodded, understanding that he was right.

" I'm Thomas," the boy said, letting go of Naveen's arm and looking her over.

" I'm Naveen. Everyone calls me Rapunzel, though," Naveen replied. Thomas nodded and couldn't help but smile at her. It soon vanished as he realized that Naveen needed to leave.

" Naveen-er, Rapunzel, you need to leave. Right now. You know what will happen if Peter learns that you were here. He'll rip away your shadow," James quickly said. Rapunzel nodded, but then said," How do I get back? I'm still lost, you know."

James scratched the back of his head. " Well, I guess I can help you out...but you can't tell anyone that I helped you. It's simply forbidden." Rapunzel nodded and James led her down the hill as he said," We can't ever see each other again. Peter will get angry with me and you. And please, don't come out at night."

But it wasn't the last time they would see each other. Rapunzel went back the next day. And the day after that. This continued for 2 weeks, until one night. Rapunzel could hear the innocent cries of the lost boys. Uncomfortable, Rapunzel slipped on her white dress (in which she slept) and went out to the decks of the ship from her own room (her father knew how girls were and gave her her own cabin). Rapunzel's hair was freely blowing in the wind, and she could still hear the cries.

She walked down the port and then exited the ship and went out onto the dock. She saw a figure near her; a shadowy figure. Curious, she walked closer to the shadow, unaware of anyone watching her. Just when she reached out to touch the shadow, a person jumped out from the trees of the thick forest and tackled her to the ground as the shadow flew away.

Rapunzel looked up to see who had tackled her. It was James.

" Rapunzel! What did I tell you about coming out at night?!" James whisper-yelled.

" I'm sorry. I couldn't sleep with all the cries," Rapunzel whispered back. He looked at her carefully, then got up from the ground. He held out a hand to help her, which she took thankfully.

" So you can't sleep then?" he asked.

" No. Not with all the cries and such," Rapunzel responded. James smiled, coming up with a plan.

" Come on. I want to show you something. It can help you sleep easier," James said, holding out his hand for Rapunzel to take. She took it gently and let him guide her into the forest. a few minutes of walking later, James had arrived at the grand willow tree in which he had found a year ago. Rapunzel looked at him quizzically.

" Come on," James whispered," But remain quiet." Rapunzel nodded and walked slowly beside James. The closer she got to the tree, the more she could hear a sweet tune playing. It was harmonious, a beautiful tune.

Once at the tree, James hunkered down, pulling Rapunzel with him. James pointed into the hollow trunk, and inside, were fairies. They were dancing and laughing, obviously enjoying themselves. Rapunzel stared directly at the prince and princess fairies. The princess wore a silk dress that was like a pink peony flower. The prince wore a golden outfit. He was spinning the princess around gracefully, causing her to daze slightly.

Rapunzel smiled and watched the couple with desire. James noticed this and decided to try something. He stood up and held out his hand to Rapunzel, as if asking to dance. She accepted and stood up with him. James placed his hands on her hips, her hands landing around his neck. They began to sway to the soft music.

All of a sudden, fairies flew out from the trunk and flew around them, causing dust to land on their shoulders and hair. The fairies flew faster until finally, they were dancing through the air in front of the moonlight.

Rapunzel was smiling and staring straight at James, completely unaware of her father watching them from behind a few bushes. Killian looked at James with hatred.

It was only a matter of time before Rapunzel's fate would conceal her forever, and no one knew it. No one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3: Rumpledstiltskin

" Why can't I just be a normal girl? You can't keep me concealed from the world forever!" Rapunzel yelled at her father. She had gotten back to the ship after her dance with James, and now, she was in a fight with her father. She had learned he had followed her there.

" You're not normal and never will be. And watch me," Killian said dangerously. Rapunzel was scared, but she knew she had to win this battle.

" You don't own me! It's my life, not yours!" Rapunzel shot back.

" You are my blood and no one else's-"

" Sorry, but I'm related to a royal family also-" Rapunzel stopped when her father glared at her.

" -and you are my daughter. I will decide what happens in your life so you don't screw it up!"

" Why can't I just leave this stupid ship? I never signed up to be a stupid pirate anyways!" Rapunzel said, on the verge of tears.

" Trust me, it would be my pride and joy if you left, maybe then I wouldn't have to put up with you!" Killian shouted.

" Fine! Maybe I will leave! And maybe with your wish, I'll die!" Rapunzel yelled back, tears running down her face. She ran over to the door of her father's cabin/office and opened it, slamming it as hard as she could when she left.

Rapunzel started to cry openly as she ran to the helm. She knew her father would be mad at her, but she pulled out a knife and carved her initials into the wood. Wiping her eyes, she went out onto the main deck. Rapunzel reached the right side of the boat and grabbed a pole to keep her from falling over the edge. She didn't want to be on the ship anymore. She wanted to leave and never look back.

" Nothing I ever do is right, is it? I wish I could run away and never look back!" Rapunzel cried.

" I can help you with that, dearie," a sly voice said from behind. Rapunzel spun around and saw someone who her father loathed. It was Rumpledstiltskin. Rapunzel, unsure what to do, asked," Are-are you...Rumpledstiltskin?"

He let out an elf-ish laugh. " That I am," he replied," Rumpledstiltskin at your service."

" You...you can help me?" Rapunzel asked.

" Of course I can. Tell me what you desire and I can give it to you."

" I want...I want to leave. I want to leave and find my uncle. You may know him. It's Prince Charming," Rapunzel stated. Rumpledstiltskin tapped his chin and thought.

" I see... I can help you, but what would you be willing to give me? Magic always comes with a price," Rumpledstiltskin said with a smirk. Rapunzel took no hestitation in answering.

" Anything."

" Hmm...I would rather like to hurt your father-"

" He's hurt enough," Rapunzel said harshly," Even though he may not love me, I love him. I wouldn't ever sacrifice him." Rumpledstiltskin was taken aback. No one had ever shown as much love for a father than this girl.

" I know, then. It won't hurt your father, no, but it's something that isn't complex." And without another moment of thought, he plucked a single hair from her head and examined it in the dark light.

" My hair? Why that?" Rapunzel asked as Rumpledstiltskin hid it away.

" Do you need my help or not?"

" Yes, yes! Ok, fine, take it..." Rapunzel trailed off. " I'll take you where no one will ever find you. A tower."

Utterly confused, Rapunzel stuttered out," W-what? That's not, or isn't what I meant!" Rumpledstiltskin smiled evilly.

" A deal's a deal,Naveen."

" How'd you know my name?"

" I know a lot about you. I had to. Say, that boy James. You were in love with him. I had to know all of this in order for the plan to work."

" Plan? What plan?" Rapunzel asked.

" The plan Regina and I set up. I can't disappoint the evil queen, now, can I?" Rumpledstiltskin asked. Rapunzel's eyes widened. The evil queen had been after her for years. Rapunzel remembered her father talking about it with her mother when she was younger and only a toddler.

" NO! NO! KILLIAN! HE-" Rumpledstiltskin hushed her pleas by placing a hand over her mouth. She had tears streaming down her face again.

" Don't worry, dearie. Father dearest will soon believe you to be dead." Rumpledstiltskin snapped his fingers from the free hand in the air, and a new Rapunzel stood there. The only difference between the real Rapunzel and the fake were their eyes. The fake one's eyes were misted over. " She will take your place."

Rapunzel made to move, but Rumpledstiltskin placed his free arm over her whole body, holding her in place. Smees, who had heard Rapunzel, went out onto the main deck to see what was happening. He saw Rapunzel trapped between someone's arms, and his eyes went wide as he began calling out," Captain!" Smees ran back to the captain's cabin.

Rumpledstiltskin released Rapunzel quickly and snapped his fingers automatically. A rope tied Rapunzel's wrists together, and a clear orb surrounded her body. The orb made her invisible and made any of her sounds or noises muted from other's ears. She could, however, still hear other people. Only Rumpledstiltskin saw her.

" Smees, shut it!" Rapunzel heard her father yell.

" Captain, come quick! It's her! Naveen! Rapunzel! She's in danger!" Smees said hurriedly.

Rumpledstiltskin quickly grabbed the fake Rapunzel and a knife from his belt and held it to her throat. Rumpledstiltskin was hidden from view, so no one knew who he was. Rapunzel heard her father running from his cabin and saw him. He was running up to the deck, looking irritated.

" What is this all abou-" Killian stopped as he saw the blade against the Rapunzel's neck. " Naveen?" he asked. The real Rapunzel watched in horror as she saw what was happening.

" Hook...how nice of you to join us," Rumpledstiltskin said in a foreign voice. The fake Rapunzel squeaked as the blade went closer into her neck.

" Who are you? Let go of my daughter!" Killian demanded.

" I've already been asked _and paid _to do this. Besides, you wouldn't care, anyways. You tossed your own daughter here aside like she was an old rag."

" Been paid to do what?" Killian asked. Rapunzel couldn't stand it anymore. She ran over to her father and began yelling, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

" DAD! I'M RIGHT HERE! NO! PLEASE! HELP ME!" Rumpledstiltskin smiled.

" This."

Rumpledstiltskin pushed the knife completely into her neck, causing the fake Rapunzel to cough and sputter blood everywhere, including onto Killian's face. Her neck was completely slit, blood pouring out and onto the deck and spewing onto Killian even more. Rumpledstiltskin let the knife fall at his side, along with the now-dead 'Rapunzel'.

The real one watched as her fake self fell into Killian's arms. He looked down at it with horror, to Rapunzel's surprise. " Why would you do this to her?" Killian asked, voice weak.

" I'm not the one who asked for her to die."

Killian brushed her long hair out of her face. The real Rapunzel saw the blood staining her face and dress. Killian lightly brushed her face and only Rapunzel heard hm utter," I'm so sorry."

Rumpledstiltskin snapped his fingers once more, and Rapunzel's bubble was gone. But, she was somewhere else. She was in a ball room. She had simply seen what had happened without actually being there, as if it was a dream. Rapunzel heard a clicking of heels on the tile floor, then saw the evil queen, Regina. She smirked at the girl.

" It's about time I got my hands on you," Regina said.

" What do you want with me?" Rapunzel asked. Regina looked down at her.

" You have magic running through you. You were born with it. Your hair is evidence. It has more power than most fairies. It can easily heal the wounded and shatter things like glass. Of course I want you," Regina explained," Of course I need you. And the only way I can keep you is by locking you away, so you can never leave."

" Where am I going to be," Rapunzel asked, voice shaky.

" A tower. The highest tower at the highest point of the mountains." Rapunzel's eyes widened with horror, and before she knew it, Regina had enveloped her in a cloud of dark purple smoke and when the cloud disappeared, Rapunzel was alone and in a room. A window was directly in front of her, and she walked over to it and gasped.

The window held a glorious view. A view from a tower up in the high mountains.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter #4: He Finally Figured It Out...

Just two years after being kidnapped, Rapunzel was still trapped up in the tower. Her hair had grown to an extrodinary length; it reached the bottom of the tower. She was able to escape with the length of her hair, but only two problems stood in her way. One, she was afraid of dying if she slid down and two, a force kept her locked up. It was early April, and today, Rapunzel was celebrating something rather important to her.

Today was Rapunzel's fifteenth birthday. Although she was celebrating alone, Rapunzel didn't let her spirits get her down. She had made a small cake with pink frosting and a small candle topping it. It was nighttime, and Rapunzel set her cake on the window ledge, which was where she always sat. Regina hadn't been to see her in a few weeks, and Rapunzel knew she wouldn't bother her today.

Rapunzel stared at the stars in the sky, the water rushing in the ocean below. A star shot across the sky, and Rapunzel closed her eyes. _I wish my father could find me one day, anyone..._she thought. She reopened her eyes, and the star was gone.

Rapunzel sat down on the windowsill, her hair flowing down to the bottom of the tower. She leaned against the window pane, her cake's candle the only light in the tower. She began to sing a small tune sang by the pirates who wished to return home one day.

_And the blood will dry_  
_ Underneath my nails_  
_ And the wind will rise up_  
_ To fill my sails..._

_ So you can doubt_  
_ And you can hate_  
_ But I know_  
_ No matter what it takes_

_ I'm coming home_  
_ I'm coming home_  
_ Tell the world that I'm coming home_  
_ Let the rain,__Wash away_  
_ All the pain of yesterday_  
_ I know my kingdom awaits_  
_ And they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_ I'm coming home_  
_ I'm coming home_  
_ Tell the world I'm coming..._

_ Still far away_  
_ From where I belong_  
_ But it's always darkest_  
_ Before the dawn_

_ So you can doubt_  
_ And you can hate_  
_ But I know_  
_ No matter what it takes_

_ I'm coming home_  
_ I'm coming home_  
_ Tell the world that I'm coming home_  
_ Let the rain_  
_ Wash away_  
_ All the pain of yesterday_  
_ I know my kingdom awaits_  
_ And they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_ I'm coming home_  
_ I'm coming home_  
_ Tell the world I'm coming_

_ I'm coming home_  
_ I'm coming home_  
_ Tell the world that I'm coming home_  
_ Let the rain_  
_ Wash away_  
_ All the pain of yesterday_  
_ I know my kingdom awaits_  
_ And they've forgiven my mistakes_  
_ I'm coming home_  
_ I'm coming home_  
_ Tell the world I'm coming home..._

Rapunzel watched as the mountain fairies fluttered around the tower. One flew up to her tower and looked at her, smiled, and flew away. Confused, Rapunzel watched as it flew away.

Meanwhile, Captain Killian Jones stood on the main deck where Rapunzel had been 'murdered'. A fellow crew mate came up to him.

" Captain, Smees is looking for you," he said. Captain Hook sighed, irritated, and turned around.

" Well tell him he can wait. I've already told him to leave me alone tonight," Killian said in a steady tone.

" But, captain-"

" You listen to me! I'm the captain, I give the orders, and YOU WILL OBEY THEM!" Killian shouted. The crew member walked away slowly mumbling," Yes, captain."

Captain Hook turned back to the side of the ship while pulling out an old drawing/photograph. It was of Rapunzel when she was just thirteen. He held it closer to his heart and shut his eyes. He had vowed to evenge her death to no avail.

A fairy flew up to him. She cleared her throat quietly, causing Killian to open his eyes and stare at the fairy.

" Who are you?" Killian asked.

" Pardon my interuptance, but I was told by the Blue Fairy to tell you this on this day," she began.

" Well, if you haven't noticed, I'd prefer to be alone," Killian spat.

" Well this is something you'll want to hear. I'm the Red Fairy," the fairy said, fluttering above the ocean.

" Depends, what is it?" Killian asked, turning to leave.

" It has to do with Rapunzel!" the red fairy said quickly. Killian stopped abruptly and turned around.

" The Blue Fairy wants you to tell me about my daughter?" he asked. She nodded. He walked back over to the ledge.

" Rapunzel is dead. She has been for two years. We buried her at sea! Why would the Blue Fairy want to talk about her?"

" That's the thing. The Blue Fairy was flying around in the mountains-" Killian cut her off.

" I don't want to hear your stories." The Red Fairy rolled her eyes and continued on.

"-when she heard someone singing up in the mountains. And up in the mountains, there was a tower."

" What does this have to do with Rapunzel?" Killian asked.

" The Blue Fairy wanted to know who was in the mountains, in the tower. She flew up to the tower and saw a long line of cascading brown hair that reached the bottom of the tower," The Red Fairy said. Killian's eyes went slightly large.

" No...it can't be..." Killian trailed off. The Red Fairy smiled.

" She saw someone sitting on the windowsill. And when she flew up to the window, she saw her. She saw Rapunzel." Killian thought it was too good to be true. The Red Fairy saw this and asked," Do you believe that your daughter is still alive?" He didn't reply.

" I see...grab my hand," she said, holding out a hand.

" How?" She rolled her eyes again and placed her tiny hand onto his large one. Instantly, the scene went blurry and instead, it was replaced by another scene from a different time. This one was from two years ago. A crying Rapunzel was seen running onto the main deck and nearly falling over the side.

" This is what really happened," The Red Fairy whispered. All of sudden, Rapunzel yelled out the wish. Killian lowered his gaze, until he heard a rather familiar voice. Rumpledstiltskin. He instantly felt hatred well up inside of his chest. _First, he takes my wife, and the next, he hurts my daughter..._Killian thought. He listened closely to their conversation and mentally taking notes in his brain. And then, he saw the fake Rapunzel. Realization hit Killian as he watched Smees went pelting toward his cabin after seeing them. Killian could actually see the real Rapunzel through the bubble.

Killian then saw himself walking to the main deck, then heard his old conversation with the 'mystery-man', as Smees had called him. Killian watched as Rapunzel tried to convince him that she was fine. He saw how much she wanted him to realize that she was alright. And then, it happened. The fake murder of Rapunzel.

The Red Fairy watched Killian's reaction to this, and watched as the scene faded into a new one again. Killian watched as Regina told her what was going to happen, and then he saw her in the tower. He knew now. He knew what had really happened.

And then, The Red Fairy snapped her fingers, and the present day showed up in front of a window. A window lit by a single candle. Rapunzel sat on the ledge, watching the wax of the cande melt before blowing it out.

" See? She's alive." The scene finally went back to the normal one.

" I..." The Red Fairy stopped him and put up a finger.

" You can still save her. But, someone else is on their way to save the dear damsel." Killian left a mental note in his brain to search high and low in the mountains.

" Wait, who is going to save her as we speak?" The Red Fairy took a moment to speak before saying," Prince Charming."


	5. NOTE

Hello guys! I know, you may be wondering 'this story is completed; why is she posting something?'. Well, I'll give you an answer. I've recently joined a new site called 'Quotev'. I find it very interesting and more...descriptive than other writing sites. I'm sorry to say that I'll be leaving Fan fiction. Maybe forever, I don't know. Over the past few weeks, I've been posting my stories to Quotev. I will not be deleting my account , but it will be empty and admin-less. If you are wanting to read my stories on Quotev, my admin name is GeekDirectionerPotter .

I'm so happy I met some of you on here. Its been so great meeting most of you and I'm glad I joined this site. Its truly been amazing and a great time meeting some of you.

I love all of you guys so much and it kills me to leave you. I guess this is a final goodbye. Farewell, fellow fans.

~Geekdirectioner


End file.
